My Loved Ones
by Shaunsie
Summary: Elphaba and Fiyero welcome a new story into their lives... Elphaba's loved ones years after she 'melted' Oneshot... Fiyeraba... Read and Review


**My Loved Ones**

**Copyright: I do NOT own Wicked or do I?**

**Elphaba: You don't.. I'm sorry...**

**Me: It's cool Elphaba, although I do own Liina, Elphie (NOT ELPHABA) and Aliika soooo... I am pretty set!**

**A/N: I have decided to dedicate this story to Wicked in Australia who's last show was last night (9/11) and also Lucy Durack our Glinda who has been with Wicked in Oz from the word go. You will be greatly missed as GLinda, thank you for gracing us with your awesome Glinda power. You will always be my Glinda! Also I just wanted to let ya'll know that I call this my descriptive story as it is exactly that very descriptive! So be warned... ANYWAY you may now continue with my first oneshot...**

* * *

><p>Fiyero and I were lying down near the small fire place in our cottage, near Quadlling country. It had been almost a year since we fled the Emerald City, and it was my last month of my pregnancy. Fiyero and I found out I was pregnant about 3 months after we fled, I was worried, I am not mother material, but Fiyero, my Yero, convinced me it would be a good thing and together we would learn the ways of parenting.<p>

My mother died when I was only five, while she was giving birth to my late sister, Nessarose. So I never really had a motherly figure in my life, no one to learn this type of stuff on. My father, Frex Thropp, hated me from the moment I was born, fully because I was green. Once my mother became pregnant with Nessa, he had her chew milk flowers, which made Nessa come to soon. My mother never woke up, my father blamed me for that as well, an innocent five year old girl.

The only person I had left was Nessarose, she was crushed by a house containing a twelve year old girl from a place called Kansas. Her name was Dorothy Gale and she became the heroine of Oz, because, well, she 'melted me'. To this day it makes me laugh thinking how naïve people are, I mean how someone can be allergic to water, I have no clue. Well as my dear Yero once said, people are so empty headed they would believe anything.

"How are you feeling Elphaba?" Fiyero asked me.

"Oh, I am a bit tired but pretty good" I replied and felt kiss my head gently then place his hand on my stomach. The baby decided that it would be a good time to start squirming, and Fiyero laughed, as our baby moved.

"It is quiet magical isn't it, Elphaba?" asked Fiyero, smiling

"Yes, I suppose it is" I answered a thought crossing my mind. Something I hadn't thought of till now. "Yero, I have something to ask you concerning the baby?" I asked a bit cautiously.

"I think I know what you are going to say Fae!" He looked at me and I could see in his eyes he knew. "I don't care if our baby is green" he told me, and I let out a breath "Elphaba, do I love you?"

"Yes, I believe you do" I answered sincerely, how he could love someone green, I will never know.

"Well, why wouldn't I love our green baby?"

"Okay, I understand Yero. I just wanted to make sure that you weren't having second thoughts about this" I gestured to my stomach

"NO!" Fiyero was practically yelling, he mine as well have been I could see it in his eyes.

"Alright" I replied coolly "I am tired, do you mind if I head off to bed?"

"No, of course not" He replied, his temper calming.

I headed off to bed, I mustn't have been asleep for long before Fiyero came to bed as well. He kissed my cheek and slipped his arms around me, I snuggled into his embrace. It happened at around 3 in the morning, I woke up with immense pains, and I knew that the baby was coming. I screamed out as I felt another surge of pain, shoot through my body. Fiyero awoke within two seconds of my screaming.

"Elphaba, are you oh-" Fiyero started before he felt the bed and realized what was happening. I looked him in the eye.

"Fiyero" I half screamed "the baby is coming" He looked like he was about to pass out. "Fiyero, I need you to go get the stuff we –" I screamed again. This baby was coming soon the contractions where to close together. I continued calmly anyway "we prepared earlier this month, and be quick! This baby wants to come into the world NOW!" I screamed again and Fiyero bolted out of the room faster than you could say Lurline.

When he arrived back, I knew already that it was time to push.

"Fiyero, it's time" I replied as calmly as I could, sweat was already dripping down my forehead.

After a short 2 hours of labour, our baby had come into the world. Fiyero gathered it up in his arms and cleaned it off. I looked up from my position wanting to see if our baby was in fact… green. Just at that moment Fiyero came over and placed the baby into my arms.

"It's a little girl" He said proudly as he stared at his daughter "What should we name her?" He asked me. I was too busy looking at the perfect baby in my arms. She had black hair, like myself and the most beautiful blue eyes, taking after her father, her features were the smallest and sweetest I had ever seen! And our baby had normal skin, she wasn't burden with the green, I smiled down at her as she cooed softly.

"Liina Glinda Tiggular. I wanted to name her after Glinda, so I thought it would go beautiful as a middle name" I told Fiyero. He nodded

"I think it's beautiful! Glinda would be honoured" He smiled down at us both and kissed me on the forehead. "Fae, we have a family" I smiled up at him. Our life together was only just beginning!

* * *

><p><strong>10 YEARS LATER<strong>

"Liina, go get your brother and sister for dinner" I called out to our oldest daughter.

"Yes ma" Liina called back to me from the woods, and went off to get her siblings. I had just finished setting the table when they came inside and sat at the table. We all sat down to eat, as I looked around the table I couldn't believe that I, The Wicked Witch of the West, could end up with such a beautiful family.

Fiyero was sitting on the opposite end of the table from me, eating very quickly. Next to him on one side was Liina Glinda Tiggular, our eldest daughter. She had grown up beautifully, she had love black hair, like mine, her eyes had even more blue in them then they did when she was born. They were sparkling with life and love.

Next to Fiyero and the other side was Liir Amien Tiggular, he was a mini me to Fiyero, he had just turned seven. He had the same dusty blonde hair, the same features. The only diference young Liir had then his father, was my chocolate brown eyes. They were a little lighter than mine, more representing Nessa's.

Next to me on my left was Elphie Amika Tiggular, a very bright four year old, my mini me. She had my green skin, and it suited her beautifully. She had blue eyes, Glinda's colour, that is why we named her Elphie. No one, other than Fiyero, knew that I had that nickname, and since her eyes resembled Glinda we decided to do her another honour by using her nickname for me. Elphie had black hair like me, which she had grown to a rather long length for her age.

I then looked over to the other side of myself; in the high chair throwing food was no one other than our youngest daughter, Aliika Kensii Tiggular. Fiyero had said that he had always wanted four children, so they would always have someone to play with. Aliika, was our last child, who in fact was the brightest of the four at her age. She was one and a half and already she knew how to walk and say most of our names, with some exceptions to her own. She had green skin as well, her eyes where a dark brown and her hair was almost the same colour.

I took one more look at my family think what I could have done to deserve them all, before eating my tea and sending my children off to bed. Our cottage was just big enough for our family. Liina had her own room, she choose the attic room, where her siblings couldn't disturb her reading. Liir and Elphie shared the largest of the rooms; they need enough room to play witches and wizards, as they said. Aliika still shared a room with Fiyero and I, we were still setting up our last room in the cottage for her.

I cleaned off Aliika and put her to bed first, kissing her small head and she giggled at me, before rolling over. I went to Elphie and Liir's room next, I caught them playing their usual witches and wizards game. I tucked them both into bed.

"I love you mum" Elphie said as I kissed her good night.

"I love you too, my mini me" I said back to her making her laugh. I went over to Liir next.

"Ma, I am to old for kisses" he told me. I pulled a fake hurt look and then smiled

"As long as you are my son, I shall kiss you goodnight every night" I declared with a small laugh "I love you Liir." I said as I walked out of the room. I was half way to the stairs before I heard him call out.

"I love you too Ma. You know that"

I laughed and made my way up to Liina's room. I found her lying on her bed reading a book about Animal rights, 'she must have found that in my room' I thought to myself.

"Liina, where did you find that book" I asked. I saw her jump slightly before she swong around.

"I'm sorry, Ma, I found it in your room, I know I should have been going in there I just –"

"There is no need to apologise, my darling, how do you find it?"

"What? The book… right. It's very good, eye opening even" I laughed, she reminded me do much of myself.

"That's wonderful, Liina, but I am sorry, it's late and you should really go to sleep" I said to her

"Yes Ma, I know but could I just have half an hour more" she begged

"Li-" she suddenly dropped to her knees and clasped her hands together

"Please, Ma, please" she begged and begged. I finally gave in

"Fine, but promise me you will go to sleep after that" She jumped up and kissed my cheek.

"Thank you, Ma, I will I promise, I love you" she said as I headed for bed myself.

I walked into our room and checked on Aliika before getting into my night gown and joining a half asleep Fiyero in bed. We were silent for a few minutes before I broke it in a whisper, so not to wake up Aliika.

"Fiyero, after all this time I still wish that Glinda could know we are here!" I whispered.

"It's been 10 years, I think the Wicked Witch feud has died down" he replied half asleep. "I think if you careful you could see her."

"Do you really think?" I asked happily, I was maybe going to see my best friend again!

"Yes, but don't be long" he said. I squealed the way Glinda used too. I knew if I left now I could get back before the family woke up in the morning. I ran to collect my broom and put on my favourite dress.

I set out into the night, to return to the Emerald Palace, somewhere I thought I would never go again. After a few hours of travelling, I saw the green lights of the palace up ahead. I knew I couldn't just walk into the palace, so I snuck in using an invisibility spell, I had memorised from the Grimmerie.

I found Glinda in the dining area eating with a man and two children, they were laughing. As I looked closer I could see the children looked so much like Glinda, it wasn't funny. The oldest child, a girl, looked exactly like her mother. She had the same blonde hair, blue eyes and pale skin, she even had the same smile, she looked as though she was about six. The other was younger, a boy, he looked to be about the same age as Elphie. He had blonde hair and green eyes, the green eyes from what I could see where from his father. The man at the table, had light brown hair and green eyes, I could see from by the way he looked at Glinda that he loved her.

I watched them laughing and eating for about half an hour before they went their separate ways. Luckily for me Glinda went to a small room alone, I followed her in and closed the door. Glinda jumped at the sound of the door shutting.

"Who's there?" she called out. That was my cue, I took the spell of myself and stood there before my stunned friend. Her jaw dropped instantly at the sight of me and her eyes filled with tear.

"E..Elphie?" she questioned. I looked at her and smiled.

"Hello Glinda" was my reply before she swept me into the tightest most heartfelt hug I had ever experienced.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you for reading! This is my first oneshot so I hope you enjoyed... please review I will love you forever! I LOVE YOU LUCY DURACK!**


End file.
